This invention is a hand tool used by the installer of gypsum wallboard (wallboard will be referred to as drywall through out this application.)
My invention adds more functions to the existing common drywall jabsaw. These function do not affect the only function of the existing saw-rough cutting drywall, but will aid in other tasks encountered during the drywall installation process. The addition of these features make this drywall jabsaw a multi-function tool.